The proposed research is concerned with two main projects: a) To investigate the pathogenesis of corneal vascularization. These studies will be based upon a systematic investigation of the biological properties of the cornea and those factors inducing vascularity, with particular attention to those of clinical significance. Part of this research will involve an evaluation of the relative effects of enchancement and suppression of leukocytic infiltration in corneal neovascularization. An attempt will be made to determine the efficacy of argon laser photocoagulation in controlling or retarding corneal neovascularization. b) To study the ultrastructural characteristics and pathophysiological reactions of corneal diseases and especially those diseases in which abnormal materials deposit in the cornea. It is hoped to integrate the ultrastructural, biochemical, and metabolic aspects of certain corneal diseases with the clinical manifestations. Particular attention will be devoted to the corneal dystrophies and especially macular corneal dystrophy. Cell culture and sensitive biochemical analytical methods will be employed. A genealogic investigation will be performed on known cases of macular corneal dystrophy.